The Darling Effects
This is the second quest in The Fifth quest series. Start To start this quest, you must talk to the Courier, now located exactly where Colonel Lente was for An Ancient Myth, who will ask you if you are prepared to right the wronged. Replying no will make him reply with "Hurry, please.", while replying yes will make him start a monologue that leads to him telling you you need to join the Goldheart Guild in order to be fully involved in both the resurrection, and the fight against Lente. Goldheart Initiation 1 For the first part of the initiation, the Courier tells you you need 100 Cosmic, Nature, and Body runes. You will also need a Rune spear, and a Gold Potion, which he will give you himself. you will need to take all of these things to the Body Altar. When you get to the Body Altar, you are attacked by a level 55 Body Sentry, who, once defeated, tells you he is guarding it from Lente. He will allow you to pass from now on, though you may ask him to fight you once per day, and he will award you with 100 body runes. When you finally get to the Altar, you must use the Rune Spear on it first, which will give you the message that "The Rune on your spear glows, then forms a circle." You must then use the Body Runes on the Altar, and 100 Cosmic, Nature, and Body Runes will disappear, being Replaced by a Strange Emblem. Using the Gold Trim on the Emblem results in a Pure Emblem. You must then use the Pure Emblem on the Deformed Weapon, resulting in a Gold Staff. Take it back to the Courier, and he will tell you the next part of your training. Goldheart Initiation 2 The Courier tells you to enchant your staff, and tells you you must combine Golem Blood, and a Perfect feather, then use it on the staff to enchant it. To obtain Golem Blood, use the Gold Staff on an Iron Mine, which will cause an Iron Golem to appear with a roar. The Iron Golem is level 97 with extremely high defence, making Magic the best choice, because he has no defence against magic. He will drop the Golem Blood everytime. To obtain a Perfect Feather, you must travel to the Chicken Farm outside Lumbridge. Use the staff on the Farmer there, and he will release his Novachicken, which is a level 660 Chicken that has roughly 50 lifepoints, and almost no defence. Once defeated, It will drop a Large uncooked chicken, Big bones, 100 Feathers, and a Perfect feather. Using the Feather on the Blood results in a Blessed Mixture. Use the Blessed Mixture on the Gold Staff will result in the Goldheart Staff. Take this back to the Courier (you can use the newly integrated teleto Courier on the staff) and he will tell you the final part of your training. Goldheart Initiation 3 The third part of your initiation is given to you from with the Goldheart Sanctuary, which the Courier teleports you to. You must talk to the Aviansie located in front of you to continue. He reveals that his name is Scout, and he is the last of the Aviansie outside of the God Wars Dungeon, and he is a scout for the Goldhearts. He informs your that for the last part of your initiation, you must fight the Primal Werewolf in the Arena. The Primal Werewolf is a level 750 Werewolf, which is almost two times larger than a normal Werewolf. He has the same abilities as the Primal Wolves, as well as the Roar Ability, pushing you two spaces back. Once defeated. the Werewolf gets back up, and precedes to turn into a human. Talk to him, and he will tell you that his name is Varo, and he is also a member of the Goldhearts. The Courier approaches you, and welcomes you to the Goldheart Guild. He also tells you the next part of your mission. The Darling Potion The Courier tells you that to fix Levitic, you must gather various ingredients. Once gathered, you must take them back here, and he will combine them into a potion. The ingredients you need are 100 Death runes, 3 Clean dwarf weeds, a Holy Heart, a Zamorak potion, a Large Cockatrice Egg, and a Unicorn horn. The Unicorn horn, Clean dwarf weeds, Death runes and Zamorak potion can all be obtained normally. To obtain the Holy Heart, you must talk to the Vannaka, asking if any monster drops that. He will reply that only one monster drops that, and it is the Life Eater Skeleton. Asking him where it is will give you the option to teleport to it. The Life Eater Skeleton is level 212, with 1200 lifepoints, a max hit of 200, and a Slayer requirement of 60. It also has immensely high defence against everything. When you finally kill it, it will drop Bones, one random dragon weapon, and a Holy Heart. To get a Large Cockatrice Egg, you must travel to the Cockatrice part of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. using the Goldheart Staff on the Strange Rock against one wall will summon an Mother Cockatrice, which is level 95, with 500 lifepoints and a Slayer requirement of 55. When it is defeated, it drops one random uncut Gem (Discluding Onyx), and a Large Cockatrice Egg. Take all of these back to the Courier, and he will tell you to take it to Alrise, as his Herblore level is not high enough. Alrise Alrise is located at the end of the Northern Corridor of the Goldheart Guild, mixing potions. Giving him these potions will result in a cutscene where he creates a small explosion, and hands you back the Darling Potion. Levitic Return to the Center Room, There, you will see a statue showing Levitic. Using the Potion on the Statue causes a bright white light, followed by an earthquake. The statue then explodes, replaced by Levtic. The Courier approaches you, thanking you. He then informs you that his true name is Kreanus, and promotes you. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Rewards *10,000 in all skills required. *50,000 skill lamp, for any skill above 70. *The ability to summon and kill Bronze-Coal Golems. *The ability to summon Novachickens. *Access to the Goldhear Guild Miniquest, where you can do quests for the various members to up your rank. *A statue for your POH Garden, along with a new Gravestone of the Life Eater Skeleton. *The ability to make and sell Goldheart Staves for 75,000 to Levitic or Kreanus.